This invention relates to a catalytic process for producing esters. In another aspect, this invention relates to the catalytic conversion of alcohols to esters.
Catalytic processes for converting alcohols to esters are well known. However, there is an ever present need to develop new, more effective processes and catalysts for converting alcohols to esters at acceptable yields, particularly when these alcohols have been prepared from synthesis gas and contain carbon monoxide as an impurity.